


soothing and sweet

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Self-Doubt, soft ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung is tired but just can't get to sleep.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 21





	soothing and sweet

jisung was tired. that's all there was to it. and he was the type of tired where you feel like it'd be easy to stay asleep for about a month straight. so he really couldn't understand why his eyes just refused to stay shut.

he tried everything. he put on a soft song, took a warm shower, and even counted up to 36 sheep before he got bored again, kicked off his duvet and groaned in frustration.

he'd spent the last 5 hours practising choreography and his entire body ached. his head was pounding, chest aching and eyes watering out of exhaustion.

on days like these he wondered whether he really wanted to do this. if joining S.M. was the right choice. he could've just carried on with school, gone to university and become a mechanical engineer for all he knew but - he'd made his choice. this was his dream. everything had been leading up to this but now he wonders if it was actually worth it. worth the pain, the tears and loneliness. worth knowing that one wrong move and everything he's worked so hard for could collapse and crush him under the weight of it.

tears. this was the worst part of days like these. warm stinging tears - almost mocking him, as if they were telling him he was too weak for this. that there was someone out there better looking, more talented more worthy of his position. if he could even call it his. he'd always been told that he was easily replaceable.

but the best part was that chenle knew. somehow he always did. without saying a word he climbed into jisung's bunk, hand combing through his hair, words soothing and sweet, setting his mind at ease. jisung's eyes setting comfortably, as if they had never any trouble doing so to begin with.

jisung knew he was loved. but like most people, he just needed reminding, he needed someone to ground him and keep his head afloat, and, as he nuzzled his head into chenle's neck, he thanked him for being his person.


End file.
